fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Random Life
Random Life is a 2013 animated TV show airing on The Best! Cartoons. It is a reboot/spiritual successor of A Collection of Pointless Adventures. It keeps the same vibe and mock-ups of our world and media, alongside more Simpson-esque elements to keep it from being obnoxious. Characters *Bagel: A living anthropomorphic bagel. He has lived in Elysium for most of his life but is actually of alien origin. Bagel is usually kind and a bit socially awkward. Bagel is 23. *Wario: The youngest of the group, Wario is quite greedy. He has even gone against friends to fulfill his need of gold. Wario is a bit chubby, but not fat, has blonde hair, and is also secretly a superhero. Wario is 21. *Web: A pixelized man from a video game. He has purple hair and is probably insane. He is quite random and childish by cares for his friends. Web's age is unknown. *Saint: A regular human wrapped up in the insanity of the group. Saint makes mistakes often and can be sarcastic and rude but probably has the biggest heart of them all. Saint is 25. *John: A ruthless immortal. He is ironic and mean but still finds friends in the group. John is the oldest but doesn't look that old at all. He has a major presence in gang culture and used to be a bounty hunter. TBA Episodes Everybody in the group can edit and add episodes. Season 1 Note: No more episodes! *Pilot: A greedy man from another city moves to Elysium alongside John and ends up meeting Saint, Bagel, and Web who rent a small apartment together and try to juggle the enormous rent from their landlord Mr. Avraf. (Writer(s):Sr.Wario) *Neighborly Behavior: The gang meet their neighbors, who are very nice, but Bagel and Saint discover that their neighbors are actually aliens wanting to use the gang's brains for harvesting. Meanwhile, Web and John end up getting lost in the bad part of town. (Also known as "Meet the A**Holes") (Writer(s): IAmBagel) *Sucky Cruise Ship: The gang goes on a cruise ship and inevitably have a horrible time. Web and John have a drinking contest while Wario proves his athleticism to Bagel while Saint becomes lost and tries to find his friends but ends up with various creatures(all from other Nick Fanon Shows). (Writer(s): Sr.Wario, KM) *The Job: The team must pay their rent before the month ends, so they become cam whores. (Writer(s): KM) *The Multiverse Sucks and you do Two: Web steals a dimensional traveler from a nobody scientist named Brandon and leads the gang into various universes and they become stuck. Now they must find 4 power crystals to power the machine while simultaneously insulting and hating on Web. (Writer(s): Sr.Wario, Bagel) *Good(and horrible) Times: John and Web drag the gang to their old homes in Fort Pooda for memories. Web, Wario, and Bagel go the cartridge where Web escaped to and accidentally get trapped in the game having to finish it. Saint and John end up in a gang war with Mimic. (Writer(s): Wario, KM) *Saint Wario: Wario is framed for a crime he didn't commit and is being hunted by the law, and he soon discovers that a person called "Saint Wario" is impersonating him. Meanwhile, Bagel, Web and Saint become cops just so they can get a cop car. (Writer(s): Bagel, Web, Wario, Saint) *Everybody hates Aliens: The gang becomes obsessed with aliens when Wario reportedly sees one, but they all end up at each other's throats to get an alien autopsy. Except for KM, who's too cool for that crap. (Writer(s): KM, Wario) *Tanked: John gets drunk and steals a military tank destroying Elysium and SAP(Stupid Acronym People) made of Web, Bagel, Saint, and Wario must stop him and save the world. (Writer(s): Wario, KM) *Heat Wave: A literal wave of heat is expected to hit the town, so the gang has to prepare by buying 200 air conditioners and hiding in their bomb shelter. Meanwhile, Web and John get caught in a bank robbery. (Writer(s): Bagel, KM, Wario) *In a Bagel's Paradise: Bagel becomes a gangster and Web and Wario must save him from other gangs. Meanwhile, John and Saint go to the shooting range to see who the better shot is. (Writer(s): Bagel, Wario) *Wario Vs. Television: Wario realizes that nothing is good on TV anymore, and decides to file a complaint to various television companies. When they ignore him, Wario and the gang decide to make their own TV Channel titled "Pickelodeon", but things get worse as they get in trouble with copyright issues. (Writer(s): Bagel, Wario, KM, Saint) *Fatality!: Web makes a new internet game that becomes insanely popular called Everyone vs. Everyone: Fate of a Million Worlds, but needs the help of the gang when Crapcom, Pintendo, Massivesoft, Clony, and Marvall sue him. (Writer(s): Wario) *Who shot JM?: After John is spontaneously shot, his best friend Web investigates the attack. Meanwhile, Bagel, Wario, and Saint try to visit John but are stuck in traffic. This episode is part 1 of a story arc and the season finale. (Writer(s): Wario, Bagel, KM) Season 2 Writing is allowed(for all of the gang members of course). *Not me!: Web deduces who shot John and ends up chasing him through Elysium to battle him. Meanwhile, Bagel, Wario, and Saint make it to the hospital to learn that he has been moved to another hospital. (Writer(s): Wario, KM) *Road to Recovery: John makes Wario become his slave while he is recovering from the gunshot wound, while Web and Saint face each other in a Mortal Kombat match. Meanwhile, Bagel goes to visit his home planet but ends up in danger. (Writer(s): Wario, Bagel) *Continuity Burns: The nobody scientist who's Multiverse machine is stolen from named Brandon comes back and tries to kill the gang. (Writer(s): Wario, KM *The Sea Sucks: The gang end up trapped inside a boat, sailing to the middle of nowhere. When they encounter an unknown island with little food, they all attempt to eat Bagel. (Writer(s): Bagel, Wario, KM) *Milkshakes: John and Web are broke, so they attempt to get money by selling milkshakes all over town. They grow popular and get tons of money. Jealous of their success, Bagel attempts to ruin their business by stealing all the milkshakes they made. (Writer(s): Bagel, Wario, KM) Film There are two, one is a direct to DVD movie and one planned for theatrical release. Video Game TBA Gallery TBA Trivia TBA Category:Wario's Stuff Category:Television series